


Shut up and Kiss Me

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky loves Jane Austen, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Just your typical, average proposalFor Winteriron Month 2020SFW Friday: Dialogue/sentence
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Shut up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Friday: Dialogue/sentence

Tony gasps as Bucky gets down on one knee, “Tony, love of my life, you have been my rock these past five years. You helped me through the Hydra programming in my head. You stayed with me even though I probably gave you countless black eyes due to my thrashing around from my nightmares. You always sympathized with me when there were times that I just wanted to rip my arm of and burn it because you used to feel that way with the arc reactor, but helped me realize these things happen for a reason. A glorious burden we have to bear. It makes us better because of it. And I love you, so, so much. I love you when you wake up next to me. I love you when it’s 2am and you’re whipping around your workshop in a frenzy, and I just really wish you would get some sleep. I love you even when you wear a mask to hide your vulnerability from the public. I love you when you’re risking your life to save the world, even if I’m just hoping you’ll be a bit more careful, but that’s not who you are. You think your life isn’t as important as the others, but Tony it is! Your life is so import-”

“Bucky, James, Snowflake,” Tony interrupts with tears shining in his eyes, “I can’t believe that _**I’m**_ the one saying this but, please, just shut up and kiss me."

Bucky surges to his feet and kisses Tony, lifting him up off the ground. As if in habit, Tony’s legs wrap around his waist.

“You didn’t… mff…. Even let me ask the question… mmm…” Bucky pants as Tony pulls away, smirking at him. “Tones, will you marry me? I would be forever in your debt.”

“Of course I will marry you, Frosty. And then I will be forever in your debt. No take-backsies.” Tony’s eyes shine. “I love you so much, James.”

“I love you back.” Bucky pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on Tony’s finger. It’s a simple band of inlaid rubies and diamonds, red for Iron Man and white for “Winter” Soldier. Written inside are the words, “I know.” “You had to Han Solo it, didn’t you?” Tony wipes his eyes. “Thank you. It’s perfect. What’s even better is I made you a ring, too.

The ring Tony made was of blue glass with silver outlines. “I made it from scraps of your arm and the glass from an old arc reactor. Read the inscription.”

Bucky smiles when he reads the words “You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you.”

“I got FRIDAY to help me with a Pride & Prejudice quote because you love that book for reasons I can’t grasp. But if it makes you happy, I’m happy. And it was a fair deal, right? I got Star Wars, you got Pride and Prejudice. And look at this! It kind of works! Yours says ‘I love, I love, I love you’ and mine says ‘I know’ which… wow… that’s just perfect-”

“Tony, just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.” Bucky laughs. Tony willingly complies.


End file.
